


Training

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Oblivious, Oblivious Barry, Pervy Eowells, Sexual Humor, Sweat, Training, Underwear Kink, crackfic, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Harrison has agreed to help Barry stay in top crime-fighting shape. If only he could stop being horny at everything Barry does. Naïve Barry has no idea that Harrison is purposely trying to make him look as sexy as possible. After all, he's sure that the underwear Harrison Wells gave him is supposed to help him be a hero. What other reason could there be?Crack fic with a pervy Eowells and oblivious Barry. Don't hate me ;-;





	1. Sweating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Still getting used to writing these two. I just had a funny thought for a premise and decided to roll with it. Hope you enjoy, even though it's stupid :D

Barry Allen had taken a liking to training. Maybe because it was one of the few times he got to spend with Harrison Wells alone, without Cisco or Caitlin in the way. Harrison knew that Barry liked them well enough. But he also knew Barry looked up to Harrison as an idol. He probably enjoyed any one on one time he could get.

 

Harrison smiled at the thought. How deliciously ironic that someone he used to fanboy all over, has now become a fan of him. If Harrison didn’t have such unrelenting hatred for the Flash nowadays, this would’ve been a dream come true.

 

Barry’s voice came through the microphone, “Dr. Wells. Set it higher.”

 

Harrison looked at the controls of the treadmill. 250mph. Was Barry ready to top that speed yet? Harrison grabbed his own microphone.

 

“Are you sure about that, Mr. Allen?”

 

“Come on. I need to break a sweat here.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Wells set it to 275. Leave it to the Flash to push himself to the limit. He really was the best hero out there, Harrison thought. The old fanboy inside Harrison returned at full force, and for a brief moment, he remembered why he had grown to adore the Flash in the first place. Never one to take the easy way out, always trying to help others, just like he was doing now.

 

Harrison shook those thoughts away. He forced a frown. No. He would not go back to being that gushing idiot. He and the Flash were enemies now. They would always be. Forever.

 

The timer on his phone dinged, signaling the end of training. Time to go home. Harrison ignored the disappointment he felt in the back of his mind.

 

“Time to leave, Mr. Allen.”

 

Barry stopped with the treadmill. He suddenly zipped into the room that Harrison was in. Barry grabbed a bottle of water he brought with him and drank with relish, his throat bobbing up and down as he did so. Now Harrison was the one to feel thirsty.

 

Harrison couldn’t believe his eyes. Barry…was sweating. His gym shirt oozed from the extreme workout and his face glistened like freshly polished bronze. Harrison had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

 

The Speedforce made it hard to sweat. Which meant that seeing Barry like this was a rare treat. Harrison may have hated the Flash, but he was only human. Seeing the attractive young man like this was enough to make him hard. Harrison put his I-pad across his lap so that Barry couldn’t see.

 

Barry paused. He stared at Harrison, while wiping his forehead.

 

“Is something the matter, Dr. Wells?”

 

Harrison realized that he had been oogling the man. Clearing his throat, Harrison did his best to look cool. Just because his favorite hero was looking delicious right now, didn’t mean he needed to act so horny.

 

“Nothing. Good work today. Make sure you eat your normal amount.”

 

Barry frowned, “I’m going to lose all my money on food at this point.”

 

“Dr. Snow is working on a special protein bar for you. So hopefully that won’t be an issue much longer,” Harrison watched Barry take his towel and starting to wipe the sweat off….no… “You’ve been doing well.”

 

“That means a lot coming from you.”

 

The way Barry adored him. The way he looked after a long training session. It took all of Harrison’s willpower not to jump out of his wheelchair and take Barry right then and there. Hatred be damned, he wanted to fuck him senseless, until Barry was a sweaty mess of a boy smiling up at his mentor and begging for more.

 

Despite everything, Harrison remained professional, “Good day, Mr. Allen.”

 

As Harrison made his way out the door, he had a thought. Maybe the next training session, he would increase the speed to 300. And….perhaps he could fiddle with the thermometer beforehand. If Barry complained about the heat, Harrison could always lie and say it was broken.

 

Just because Harrison hated the Flash now, didn’t mean he would let an opportunity like this go to waste.


	2. Undies

“Wait. What is this supposed to do?” Barry stretched the fabric in his hands with a perplexed look on his face. Harrison gushed. The boy looked at the underwear like it was beyond comprehension. Harrison found it endearing.

 

“It’s designed to keep your body temperature regular while running. We don’t want to risk you passing out because you overheated, now do we?”

 

“That’s never been a problem before,” Barry pointed out. He went back to staring at the underwear. Yellow with red lining, as well as a weird design on the area that would cover the buttocks. What Barry didn’t know was that design was actually a language from an alien planet, one that wouldn’t be discovered for centuries yet. The words said ‘Property of Eobard Thawne.’

 

But Barry didn’t need to know that.

 

“It’s never too late to take extra precautions.”

 

“I guess….” Barry was blushing. The sight was enough to send Harrison over the edge, “You want me to wear it whenever I’m the Flash?”

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

“It seems a little embarrassing.”

 

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Allen?” Harrison folded his hands over his lap. He loved seeing the confused look on his boy’s face. Wait, his boy?

 

“I mean….I know it’s practical and everything. But you’re still giving me underwear. I don’t think I can do it.”

 

Harrison felt a sickening wave of disappointment. He had never considered that Barry would decline, since the boy was so keen on pleasing him. But Harrison supposed that even Barry had limits.

 

Harrison didn’t want to give up. The image of the Flash in his own special underwear made him rock hard. Harrison wanted to see Barry in them, with nothing else on but a horny smile on his face. The underwear was a symbol to Harrison. One that said, _Barry is mine. No touching!_

 

“It’s your choice, Mr. Allen,” but what Harrison wanted to say was ‘Wear them, bitch! Or I’ll spank your hide raw.’ Harrison cleared his throat, “I was just trying to look out for you.”

 

Bingo. The guilt trip worked like a charm. Harrison could see Barry weakening as he took another look at the gift.

 

“On second thought, I guess I can wear it, after all. If it will help me save people and all.”

 

Harrison smirked.

 

“Glad to hear it.”

 

The elder man couldn’t wait to dream about Barry in those undergarments, wearing the colors of Reverse Flash. Harrison almost wished future Flash was here to see what Harrison had done to his past self.

 

Barry left for home and Harrison took advantage of being alone. He grabbed his swollen cock and began pumping it, thinking of fucking Barry all the while. The best part was that he wouldn’t completely take off the underwear first. No, he would simply move it enough to give Harrison entrance. It would prove once and for all that Barry was his.

 

His boy. Harrison was starting to like the sound of that.


	3. Checkmate

With a smirk, Harrison set his last chess piece down on the board, “Checkmate.”

 

Barry groaned. This was about the twelfth time he lost in a row and now he was looking ready to throw in the towel. Training him mentally was becoming Harrison’s favorite pastime. He got to see Barry’s cute face while it was thinking hard, and still get the satisfaction of beating the Flash at something.

 

“One of these days, I’ll get you,” Barry smiled.

 

Harrison laughed at the promise. After weeks of training, he decided that he didn’t hate this Flash as much as the other. In fact, he would go even as far to say he liked him. Harrison wondered about the future. What would he do when he revealed his true self?

 

He supposed….he could always take this Barry with him and keep him as a pet. Harrison grew hard at the thought of Barry in nothing but a collar. Maybe he could provide him with a tail too. Puppy Barry would be the most adorable thing to have.

 

Harrison had been so busy drooling that he just now noticed Barry was trying to get his attention.

 

“Dr. Wells? Can you hear me?”

 

“Um. Forgive me, Mr. Allen. What were you saying?”

 

Barry averted his gaze while grinning, “I was just wondering….if you weren’t busy or anything…do you wanna go get a drink with me? I’ll treat you.”

 

Harrison couldn’t believe his ears. Frowning, he stared up at the boy who was practically blushing in front of him.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me out on a date.”

 

“Is…it that obvious?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Shoot,” Barry stared right at him, “I guess I should’ve been a little more subtle. Like making you sweat or giving you underwear.”

 

There was nothing Harrison could say in response. He had been caught. If Harrison wasn’t so astounded, he would’ve been impressed. Even after all this time, the Flash could still surprise him.

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” but Harrison knew he was only stalling the inevitable.

 

“Come on, Dr. Wells. I wasn’t born yesterday. I mean…sure. It took me until just yesterday to figure it out. But it dawned on me eventually. I never knew you were such a pervert.”

 

Barry cracked up laughing. The sound was music to Harrison’s ears. Harrison licked his dry lips.

 

“And…you’re not upset at all?”

 

“Are you kidding? This is a dream come true. You’re my biggest idol, you know? But next time, just ask me to look sexy for you. I’m totally into that idea.”

 

Harrison almost—almost—jumped Barry’s bones right then and there. Luckily he didn’t, or else he would have to explain to Barry how he got his legs working again. The Flash had just admitted to wanting to be his obedient sexual fantasy. It was everything Harrison had ever wanted in life.

 

He forced himself to remain calm. Damn Barry for making him so fucking horny.

 

“Alright. I’ll take you on that offer, Mr. Allen. But let me treat you. Like you said before, you need to save your money on food.”

 

Barry’s face lit up in bliss.

 

“You got it, Dr. Wells. Er, I mean….Harrison.”

 

It was cute how Barry thought he was calling him by first name. One day, Barry would say his real first name, and with just as much adoration.

 

But until then, Harrison was going to need to do some research. He needed to make his paralysis convincing when he was fucking Barry’s brains out. Tonight was going to be lovely.


End file.
